


《友人共月夜一色》

by Swordsman_xun



Category: chinese poets
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsman_xun/pseuds/Swordsman_xun
Summary: 很久以前写的车，搬到这儿
Relationships: 杜甫/李白
Kudos: 5





	《友人共月夜一色》

友人共月又是一轮明月挂于天际的夜晚，听灯火处传来悠然的笛音，可想随音剑舞一支，却还是被美酒的诱惑断开了所有杂念。  
诗人的白衣在轻风中衣袂飘飘，仰头饮下杯中之酒，仰视着天际的明月。  
“你依然是这么爱喝酒啊，吾友。”杜甫背着手从后走到他身边，两人一同站在船头。  
“世人不知我怀才，何不借酒消愁？”李白脸上醉意鲜明，惬意地扭头看着身旁的人。  
“……但却，此次酒宴是祝你我相见所设。”杜甫对于他略感无奈，朝廷将他辞退也是无奈之举，并不是不想重用他。  
“怎么，官禄有余？白醪酒可谓是味美价高，今日怎大方了？”李白笑道。他虽然爱喝酒，但也会品酒，就算杜甫没告诉他这次用的什么酒，他一喝便知。  
“吾友见笑了，你我相见怎可食些普通之物。”杜甫摇了摇头，叹道。“况且吾也不见得肚量小过吧？”  
“哈哈哈，肚量小不小，那得看谁先醉了！”李白转身做了个请的姿势，宽大的袖子在手臂的弯抬之下遮住了身后的在江上躲着萤火虫的荷花，随即不等杜甫作出反应便迈开步子向无遮拦的船舱内走去，提起下衫坐在了座席上扭头半遮着眼看向他。  
  
杜甫等他坐下后便也抬步跟着进去。这短短的路程中思绪不知在想着什么，锦靴的柔胶底部踏在木制的面板上发出脚步声。  
待坐下后为自身与李白的酒杯中斟满酒，双手端起酒杯跟干脆的跟对方碰了杯，清脆的陶瓷碰撞声唤醒了还在走神中的杜甫。他大声道：“好，那就让吾等，不醉不归！”  
两人大笑起来，并且将手中的酒杯移到嘴边，垂下眼席不约而同地抬头将香醇的美酒一饮而尽。  
李白放下酒杯却看见杜甫盘膝的双腿上多了一具琴，此琴通体黑如墨，表面光滑至印着油灯之火光，琴弦细直，雕刻甚是精美。  
杜甫的双手抚上琴，毫无预示地弹了起来。  
————————————  
描述就不用了。  
自动脑补古风版千本樱吧x  
算了当我没说。  
———【以上作废】———  
已经很久没有听到他的琴音了，就算已醉也不禁被这曲调引入迷，趁如此良辰伴乐，李白拿起剑鞘将长剑拔出，一招一式，随着音律剑舞。  
诗仙在月下挥舞着剑，白衣长衫随着旋转与动作飘飘然，每挥舞一次剑身剑缘在破开长空之中散发出一抹凌厉，似白虎的利爪；婉转时剑影交汇出曲形的银光剑幕，似白龙环绕飞翔。  
月光下杜甫看着他的身影，有时很远，有时很近。他就连舞剑也要舞地自由，绝不仅限在一块儿地方；自由，活的自由，过的放荡，就连他的诗也潇洒于生命之中。  
这样独一无二的他，此生遇之有幸。  
抚琴中不觉略有恍惚，太想静持如此以至于与天地同寿。  
杜甫不禁微笑着。他虽身为朝廷命官，却一心心系天下与这位爱游山玩水的友人，若说是友人，却也不知思念为何如此深，有过于想念自己的贱内。罢了，不知就不如不去明白了。  
  
当一曲完毕，李白也完成了收剑。他步伐晃晃悠悠的回头走向抚琴者，手里的剑握的并不紧。杜甫托起琴身放回原处，转身一个身影跌落过来；李白貌似没注意踩住了衣衫，一个底滑便向杜甫跌去，跌入杜甫的怀中。  
只听手中剑脱手扔在一旁发出清脆的碰撞，回过神来已经被抱住。  
杜甫几乎是处于本能的抱住了倒在身上的醉人，略有些迟疑，不过到最后并没有立马放开他并打消了扶他起来的念头。  
然而就这么持续了一会儿，李白也并没有起身的意思。这场面感到尴尬，于是他低头观察了那醉人的神色，不禁皱了皱眉。李白没有因为醉意而睡去，而是目光呆涩地睁着双眼，呼吸速率随不快却是在深呼吸。  
“太白，太白？”杜甫轻声呼唤着，观察着他的神色。  
李白却不为所动。突然他从杜甫怀中撑起身体，双手搭上对方的双肩趴在他胸前，将充满醉意和不明红润的脸埋入他的脖颈中，从微张的嘴中呼出湿热的气息抚在皮肤上。  
“……………”李白的反应让他不由得愣了下，任由他趴在自己身上，不知为何腹部开始变的感到热，这种感觉甚是奇怪。就想某种诱惑，连自己的妻室也不曾有过。  
  
杜甫伸手环抱住了他的腰，另一手则毫无犹豫将他腹前的腰带解下，猛然一个念头使得他扑倒，压在李白身上。  
腰带被解开后李白的外衫四散在船舱的船板上，内衫也松垮地敞向两侧。杜甫一句话也没说，沉默地看着他。  
李白突然被压感到震惊，因为在船板上的撞击和突然凑近的脸瞬间让他清醒了些，在他看来刚刚模模糊糊地都不知发生了什么。  
杜甫的一头束缚在后的长发在迅速地移动中散开，柔顺的发丝流淌在李白脸两侧，略有些许留在他带些茫然的脸颊上。  
李白突然笑了几声，茫然和惊异瞬间散去，转而显出他那对待世人的玩世不恭。  
“若是你妻知道你有断袖之癖，怕是会哭闹的吧？”他满脸笑意，眼中却掺杂着复杂的神情。  
“时刻却不见得对。”杜甫没有去在意此话，手搭上他双肩上的衣物边缘向两侧褪下，直至上身程半裸趋势才停止动作。俯下身贴住了李白的双唇，并加深这个绵长的吻。  
李白并没有拒绝，欣然接受了他的吻。然而内心略带紧张，毕竟第一次和一个男子……  
所给予的感觉却是异常柔软，以及未来的及反应便被其有力的舌入侵，处于被动的舔舐搅拌。  
  
啧，任何事处于被动，再不甘示弱了。  
于是李白选择主动地去攻击他，面对略带压迫性的动作也毫不服软。借着酒劲一把抓住杜甫的衣襟向下拉，虽是各作此态，但几乎是在乱动，手上的动作显得生硬。  
杜甫心中暗笑一声，叹道他果然是暂时忘却了这世间的人伦道德，看起来并没有关心什么尊严与耻辱。  
一番折腾后，直到一阵短暂又轻细的风儿从外吹进来拂过裸露的肌肤而感到微凉时，才从互相扒衣服的乐趣中醒悟过来。杜甫看着李白略微气喘地躺在船板上，浑身上下一丝不挂除了用散衣遮住的胯部外几乎都暴露在空气中，然而自己身上除了披肩外也差不多了。  
这人脸上还有笑意。没错，刚才两人的确是在玩儿。这种除了一起喝酒对诗，一起游山玩水外的玩乐还挺新奇，最后竟然忘掉尴尬乐在其中。  
猛然感觉就如岁小的顽童一般。  
“子美，平日里见你一个比我还文雅点的人，如今却和李某幼稚起来，这传出去会遭鄙视的吧。……呃…！子美…！你……”李白依旧一副玩世不恭地边说边看着对方，却还没说完就惊讶地感到自己左胸上的某个凸起的部位被湿润与柔软以及力道不大的吸力所包含。立马收起淡然的脸慌忙地看向来源，对方含着自己的乳首！  
“……子美……唔……不……不如还是弃了吧……”他开始感觉到对方的舌尖在舔舐，身体不知怎么的下意识一颤想躲开，并伴随着某种攻心的羞耻和慌乱的思想。但是手腕被抓着无法动弹。他试图说些没用的话引开他的注意力。  
然而杜甫并没有停下动作，反而含着吸吮，时而旋转舔舐，时而用牙板轻摩挲着。以及并没有冷落另一边。引得李白发出细弱的声音。  
虽不如女人那般对肢体触碰的敏锐，但却不明白为何男人也会有如此感觉？面对此种从未有过的待遇，心理存有了忐忑和羞耻，还有不知为何从喉中无控制地发出音节。李白发现这是种新奇的东西，也许可以拿来作诗，但是这怎么可能！许久未使用过的某个部位竟然起了反应！  
  
杜甫手摸向被遮挡的跨间，一路循着质好的皮肤直到碰到了一团软软的地方，在李白受惊一样想要挣脱开来时压住他限制住，强硬又具有霸占性，同时将那团软物上面略硬的整个握在手中，上下摩擦撸动着。  
李白随即长叹一声，挣扎的力道不再那么大。这真是……  
睁眼望见杜甫被发丝遮挡光线的脸庞，可以看得出像是在忍耐着什么虽然他依然一脸似笑非笑。  
“太白。”他突然开口。“我大概明白了为何喜爱为你作诗了。”  
“啧，尔忙着给我积攒高尚品德和名声，否？”李白喘息一声。  
“的确，为赞扬你人性。”他又补充道。“我爱你这爽快的性格，不仅在剑道和灌酒上。我想此时也不例外。”  
李白沉默。一边被欲望攻克着神智一边望着对方的双眸。  
面容孑然放松，抽出被他压制的手抓着旁边凌乱的衣物一拉，置于近处的短桌随着被拖动并在没有支点的台阶下被打翻，杯中剩余的酒撒在他身上。  
李白嘴角勾起只有男子独特的略带妩媚的弧度，指尖与指腹沾起身上的酒水抬手屈指滑过杜甫的唇瓣，留下泛光的水迹。  
“子美…尝尝我的味道，如酒一般烈，如酒一般香醇。”  
打翻后的酒杯流出液体沾湿了杜甫撑在一边的手，月光下散漫在脸侧的阴影为俊美的男子增添了一丝默然。他伸出舌尖舔了舔酒水，嘴角勾起一抹弧度。抬起身下诗人的双腿垮在自身胯部两侧，并直接将已硬起顿时的粗物抵在遮掩下的小穴上。  
明显感到外部边缘的软肉收缩了一下。  
  
李白瞳孔放大了些，一方面因为酒气醉了神智，而另一方面，则是刚才那一瞬间的接触。不知为何竟有些惧怕。  
他歪头一脸嫌弃地笑着，语气却带着莫名其妙的魅惑说。“弄伤我医药费你可不能赖账。”  
“呵。”对方轻笑一声，将沾了酒水的手指摸到了柔软的小穴，并把液体涂抹在那儿。  
“嘶——”李白随即皱着眉头。这是种火辣辣的刺激感！甚至有些疼痛！  
杜甫压低上身在他耳边沉声轻语：“我不习惯用唾液或者油脂。”  
接着将跨间的硬朗巨物猛然插入那柔软的小穴。  
李白仰头哀鸣一声，这简直痛极了！就好像被一根棍捅穿半个身躯还在不断深入，他每深入一寸如同碾压一丈！  
直到不再深入后才停顿一下没给他喘息的机会重重地抽出再插入，如此反复，每一次所带来巨大的疼痛和另类的感觉。体内包含的灼热硬物狠狠摩擦碾压过不平滑的肠道内壁，刺激出湿黏的肠液以便于润滑道内通畅。  
“啊…啊…！子美！慢…！”他实在一下子接受不了突如其来如同潮水一般冲入脑海的感受，未知的感觉与疼痛混合在一起拍散他的思维，让他除了能本能的叫喊外几乎失去了语言组织功能。  
内壁的软肉紧贴着硬物外面给攻击者带来爽极一时的冲动与愉悦，这简直比日女人还爽【bu】  
  
他平日温和的神色此时静默地可怕，眼神中则是类似类似野兽的狂野欲望。耳边闻入略带哭泣的叫喊不为所动，眼睁睁看着身下人眼眸充满水色再到流出生理的眼泪没有丝毫留情。  
次次攻入到底，在反复抽插的作用下又因肠液的分泌变的通畅起来，逐渐也没有初入时那样紧了。  
而杜甫反而欲望更加深，钳制住李白的腰加快了速度，快到使两人耳边充斥着水渍声。  
没过多久李白的叫喊转而成了呻吟，若不是在月夜之下可以看得出他脸颊拥有奇怪的红晕。  
真是美妙。  
在李白的浊液射出脏了跨间的衣物的同时杜甫猛然将液体射入最深处，留下自己的气味和标记在内停下动作深呼吸。  
环绕在脖子上的手瘫软下来，喘息着为获更多氧气。  
  
杜甫将额抵在他头上。“太白…今后你便是我的人。只有我能为你作诗，只能为我一人舞剑。”  
李白疲倦地睁了睁眼，略带虚弱地语气。“……真是要被世人笑话了……果然还是成了断袖……”  
接着两人的唇瓣相贴在一起。


End file.
